Presente de grego
by Belier
Summary: CONCLUÍDO! Máscara da Morte faz aniversário, e um presente de gosto duvidoso pode mudar sua vida... ALERTA: CONTEÚDO YAOI
1. Capítulo 1

Título: Presente de grego  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Máscara da Morte faz aniversário, e um presente de gosto duvidoso pode mudar sua vida...  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Festas de aniversário eram eventos que não passavam em branco no Santuário. Afinal, o que os cavaleiros não perdiam era a chance de fazer um auê, bem debaixo do nariz de Atena. É claro que havia as exceções... Todo ano, em março, os outros cavaleiros de ouro discutiam durante dias se deveriam fazer ou não festa para o Mu...  
  
Mas como o aniversariante em questão era o famigerado Máscara da Morte, a festa virava sinônimo de bagunça. Aioria ofereceu seu templo, uma vez que o de Câncer tinha aquele cheiro insuportável, e todos se empenharam para que a comemoração saísse... ou seja, comprar bebida e comida. Ninguém se importava muito com a decoração, só o pobre do Afrodite, que sozinho não conseguia levar seus planos estéticos adiante...  
  
Às festas no Santuário eram para ter o caráter surpresa, o que era impossível, no meio de tanta gente fofoqueira. Mas mesmo assim, os cavaleiros tentavam... Na noite do seu aniversário, Máscara chegou à quinta casa, a convite de Aioria, e já foi logo chutando o balde.  
  
- Não quero saber dessa frescura de "SURPRESA!!!", que isso é coisa de veado!!! - Gritou, dando risada.  
  
E a festa começou, aos trancos e barrancos.  
  
Aioria já estava levando o décimo fumo do dia de Marin, que não se conformava que ele tivesse emprestado o templo para virar aquela bagunça.  
  
- Mas meu amor, ele é meu amigo... - Aioria parecia mais um gatinho, nessas horas.  
  
- Tudo bem que ele é seu amigo, mas depois quem vai ter que limpar essa bagunça sou eu! - Sorte Aioria não poder ver o rosto da moça naquele momento, pois ela estava irada.  
  
- Eu te ajudo, tudo bem? - "Miau"  
  
- Você está muito manso hoje, deve estar aprontando mais alguma coisa! - Marin não era boba.  
  
Num outro canto do salão, outra discussão acontecia.  
  
- Eu não acredito que você ajudou o Aioria a fazer isso, eu não acredito!!! - Kamus estava com vontade de congelar Miro - lá - de tanta raiva que estava sentindo. - Você não tem vergonha na cara???  
  
- Que mal há nisso, Kamus? O Aioria me chamou pra dividir o presente com ele, e eu aceitei! - Miro nunca via mal nenhum nas coisas.  
  
- Mas vocês não podiam ter comprado um presente normal, como todo mundo?! - Kamus estava realmente irado. - Seu cabeça de vento, isso é um verdadeiro presente de grego!!!  
  
Miro deu de ombros. - E eu e o Aioria somos o quê?  
  
- Você me paga! Vai ficar na seca por uma semana!  
  
- Não!!! Isso não!!!  
  
Em outro cantinho afastado, rolava não uma briga, mas um apaziguamento.  
  
- Zeus, como eu odeio isso! - A testa de Mu estava tão franzida que suas sobrancelhas em forma de pontos já estavam até esticadas...  
  
- Calma... - Shaka segurou disfarçadamente a mão do amigo, esfregando a palma com seu polegar, em movimentos circulares. Mu pareceu se acalmar com a técnica de relaxamento do loiro - Já, já...  
  
- Promete? - Mu olhou esperançosamente para Virgem, que balançou a cabeça, concordando.  
  
Voltando ao aniversariante, que conversava animadamente com Shura.  
  
- Tá é faltando mulher nessa festa! - Máscara reclamou. - Não tem mulher nesse Santuário, não? Atena não conta!  
  
- Ter até tem... - Shura ficou meio sem graça. - Mas uma é do Aioria, a outra é minha e a terceira é do Ikki... Se você quiser enfrentar algum dos três...  
  
- Ih, vocês podem ficar descansados, que mulher de amigo meu é homem... Além do mais, de amazona só tem a Marin, a Shina e a June, mesmo, mas o Santuário tá cheio de servas gostosas... Tem cada uma que passa rebolando, dando a maior moral...  
  
Nesse momento, Afrodite chegou, pegando o final da conversa. "Hum. Sempre pensando em mulher..." - Oi, Máscara, está se divertindo?  
  
- Oi, Afrodite! - Apesar da sua fama de machão, e do jeito afeminado de Afrodite, Máscara da Morte gostava do amigo. Ele achava que no Santuário, a única pessoa com a mente realmente maligna o suficiente para acompanhar a sua era Peixes. - Estou sim, a festa está ótima!  
  
- Que bom... - Afrodite tirou uma pequena caixinha de dentro do bolso da calça, oferecendo-a ao aniversariante. - O meu presente...  
  
Máscara pegou a caixinha, intrigado. - Não precisava se preocupar! - Abriu a caixa, temeroso do que estaria dentro. Acabou se surpreendendo. Afrodite havia lhe dado uma corrente grossa com uma cruz da vida eterna, ambos de prata.  
  
- Esse é o símbolo dos que vivem pra sempre, meu amigo. - Afrodite comentou, com sua voz doce.  
  
- Valeu a intenção, Afrodite. - Shura comentou, divertido. - Mas eu não sei não se o nosso amigo aqui vai longe, bebendo e fumando desse jeito!  
  
- Toda ajuda é boa! - Afrodite sorriu.  
  
Máscara ergueu o pingente, observando-o. Estava impressionado com o bom gosto do amigo. - É muito bonito...  
  
- Deixe eu colocar em você...- Afrodite pegou a corrente, e prendeu-a no pescoço de Máscara da Morte, roçando delicadamente as unhas longas na nuca do amigo. A cruz se aninhou no peito do cavaleiro, ficando visível pela abertura da camisa que ele usava. - Ficou ótimo!  
  
- Gostei muito, obrigado! - Máscara, mesmo não querendo, olhou com carinho para o amigo.  
  
- Bom, eu já vou indo... - Afrodite virou-se para partir.  
  
- Ei, ainda é cedo! - Máscara estranhou.  
  
- È melhor eu ir antes que o presente de Aioria e Milo chegue! - Afrodite disse, meio aborrecido. - Até logo!  
  
- Presente? - Máscara da Morte fez cara de quem não tinha entendido nada, mas Afrodite já tinha saído.  
  
Depois de algum tempo, Mu também perdeu a paciência - como acontecia em todas as festas - e resolveu ir embora. Shaka já havia saído há alguns minutos atrás, com a desculpa de que estava com sono.  
  
Depois de se despedir de todos, Mu foi saindo de fininho pelos fundos da casa de Leão, mas foi pego em flagrante pelo aniversariante, que tinha ido até o banheiro se aliviar...  
  
- Ô, Mu, o seu templo não fica descendo, não?!  
  
Mu ficou roxo, refletindo a cor de seu cabelo. - Bom, eu... é que eu... - Áries se embananou todo.  
  
- Vai logo atrás do seu loiro, vai... Antes que ele durma na cama, te esperando! - Máscara riu da cara indignada de Mu. - Eu é que não entendo esse gosto de vocês! Com tantas mulheres dando sopa aqui no Santuário e no vilarejo, vocês ficam amarrando compromisso uns com os outros. A mesma coisa o Kamus e o namoradinho dele, o Miro!  
  
Ao contrário do que Máscara da Morte esperava, Mu sorriu gentilmente. - Um dia, meu amigo, você vai entender que o que realmente conta é o sentimento que se tem pela pessoa, não o sexo dela... Se eu posso ter do meu lado uma pessoa que me entenda e que me faça feliz, não vou desperdiçar meu tempo correndo atrás de mulheres só pra fazer parte dos padrões normais da sociedade... - O sorriso de Mu alargou mais um pouco. - Além do mais, Shaka é ótimo na cama! Com licença!  
  
Máscara da Morte ficou olhando Mu sair, com cara de nojo. - Eu, hein?  
  
Dali à uma hora, a festa estava terminando. Aioria e Miro chegaram em Máscara, pra avisá-lo sobre o presente misterioso deles.  
  
- Ô, Máscara, é o seguinte... - Miro olhou dos lados pra ver se Kamus não estava por perto, mas Aquário já tinha subido para seu templo, inconformado. - O nosso presente está lá no seu templo! É uma surpresinha!  
  
- Eu, hein, vocês estão muito estranhos... - MdM estava desconfiado dos dois- - O que vocês estão aprontando?  
  
- Não é nada, não, a gente só não quis entregar aqui, é só isso! - Foi a vez de Aioria procurar Marin com o canto dos olhos. - Só não demore muito pra abri-lo, tá?  
  
- Falou... - Máscara deu mais umas mordidas no charuto, indeciso. - Então, tá, já vou indo! Valeu pela festa!  
  
Chegando ao seu templo, intrigado, Máscara procurou alguma coisa diferente no saguão. Não viu nada. Resolveu então ir para o seu quarto. Ao entrar, tentou acender a luz, mas não conseguiu. Antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, seus olhos foram cobertos por uma venda de seda, que foi apertada firmemente contra seus olhos. Ia reagir com um golpe, mas sentiu mãos delicadas segurarem as suas, guiando-o para a cama.  
  
"Aqueles dois safados! Não acredito que eles me pagaram uma garota de programa!" Máscara ficou animado. A garota tinha um cheiro ótimo, e suas mãos eram muito macias. Devia ser uma garota de "classe".  
  
Resolveu entrar no jogo, e deitou-se no meio da cama. Ficou meio apreensivo quando a garota prendeu suas mãos sobre sua cabeça na cabeceira da cama, com algemas revestidas de veludo. "Hum, como ela tem bom gosto." Relaxou na cama, sorrindo maliciosamente, antecipando o prazer que ia sentir.  
  
- E aí, docinho, foi o Aioria que te mandou, é?  
  
"Preciso me lembrar de desamarrar aquela vadia, quando isso terminar!" - Foi, sim. - Disfarçando a voz, Afrodite observou o cavaleiro de Câncer esparramado na cama, sem saber o que o aguardava.  
  
Continua 


	2. Capítulo 2

Título: Presente de grego  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Máscara da Morte faz aniversário, e um presente de gosto duvidoso pode mudar sua vida...  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
- E aí, docinho, foi o Aioria que te mandou, é?  
  
"Preciso me lembrar de desamarrar aquela vadia, quando isso terminar!" - Foi, sim. - Disfarçando a voz, Afrodite observou o cavaleiro de Câncer esparramado na cama, sem saber o que o aguardava.  
  
Afrodite terminou de mastigar a rosa especial que havia cultivado cuidadosamente para aquele dia. O gosto era extremamente amargo, mas o efeito deveria durar até o fim da noite: sua voz já havia afinado bastante, tornando-se irreconhecível. "Só espero que o veneno não me mate, antes disso terminar..." Pensou, apreensivo.  
  
Afrodite ajeitou melhor sua roupa apertada, um top e uma saia de couro preto, que até que haviam ficado bem no seu corpo quase feminino. As botas longas completavam o visual. É claro que ele não havia pego "emprestada" da moça que havia sido contratada por Aioria e Miro, isso nem pensar! Ele havia comprado a roupa em uma loja há algum tempo atrás, na última viagem que fizera ao exterior, achando que um dia serviria para uma grande noite. Só não havia colocado as luvas, pois confiava demais no seu toque.  
  
Ao sair da festa, Afrodite havia vacilado, pensando se levaria seu plano adiante ou não. Mas ao imaginar o seu amor secreto junto com uma garota daquele tipo, o ciúme falou mais alto, e decidiu continuar. Sorte sua ter ficado sabendo dos planos de Leão e Escorpião antecipadamente, caso contrário não teria tipo tempo de, pelo menos, cultivar aquela rosa.  
  
Sendo assim, deu um jeito de descer até a quarta casa, e, quando a distinta moça chegou, atacou-a com uma rosa, fazendo com que dormisse. Amarrou-a e deixou-a descansando próximo da entrada do templo, sem remorso. Só precisava lembrar de desamarrá-la, caso contrário, ia ser um desastre!  
  
"Só não posso deixar ele me tocar..." Afrodite pensou, sem saber se conseguiria fazer com que Máscara ficasse muito tempo preso e de olhos vendados. "Hoje vou ter certeza se sou mesmo bom nisso!".  
  
Sentou-se na cama, e debruçou-se sobre o cavaleiro de Câncer, seus cabelos perfumados tocando o rosto áspero. - E então, gostosão, hoje é seu aniversário, é?  
  
- É sim... - Máscara tentou alcançar Afrodite, erguendo-se na cama, mas sendo puxado novamente pelas algemas.  
  
- E é suposto que eu seja o seu presente, não é mesmo? - Afrodite começou a abrir os botões da camisa de Câncer, deixando seu peito descoberto.  
  
- É isso mesmo... - Máscara estava achando uma delícia, as unhas longas tocavam provocantes sua pele, a cada botão que era aberto, até que as mãos delicadas alcançaram o cós da calça, puxando a camisa para fora e abrindo-a completamente.  
  
Afrodite aproximou os lábios do pescoço do outro, deixando o hálito quente esquentar sua pele. Sentiu que ele se contorceu levemente. Continuando, mordeu o pescoço de leve, para depois lambê-lo. Desceu sua carícia até alcançar o peito másculo do cavaleiro de Câncer, notando que sua respiração já começava a se alterar.  
  
O fato de não poder ver a pessoa era extremamente desagradável para Máscara, pois ele nunca havia sido dominado, mas ao mesmo tempo estava aguçando seus outros sentidos, principalmente seu tato e seu olfato. O perfume da garota era delicioso, e suas mãos e boca sentiam muito bem sobre sua pele curtida pelo sol.  
  
Afrodite sabia que provavelmente nenhuma garota tivera chance de fazer aquilo, então se preparou para algum sobressalto por parte do homem sob ele. Sempre tomando cuidado para que seu corpo não tocasse o dele, para que não percebesse nada estranho, Peixes circulou com a língua um dos mamilos de Máscara, que, como ele imaginava, arqueou as costas, gemendo alto.  
  
- Você gosta disso? - Afrodite perguntou, maliciosamente.  
  
- Não muito... - Máscara gemeu novamente, quando Afrodite mordeu o mamilo com delicadeza, enquanto apertava o outro com a mão.  
  
"Sempre machão... Ele não vai admitir que gosta..."  
  
"Essa garota é boa..." Câncer pensou, suas idéias já começando a ficar nubladas pelo desejo. Rendeu-se ao carinho inesperado. Afinal, ele não poderia fugir, mesmo que quisesse.  
  
Afrodite desceu mais, sua boca tocando o abdômen trabalhado de Máscara. Suas mãos acariciaram os gomos, definidos com muito treino e exercício. Deliciou-se, beijando-o próximo ao cós da calça, enquanto desafivelava o cinto. Ele nunca imaginou que chegaria tão longe no seu plano sem que o outro percebesse.  
  
Um tremor passou por seu corpo. Ele não podia deixar Máscara nem sonhar que fora ele que estivera ali, acariciando-o. Seria morte certa! Também não ia ser louco de chegar até o fim com ele, pois não teria como esconder. Queria apenas aproveitar um pouco, até onde sua sorte o ajudasse.  
  
Peixes abriu o botão da calça, e depois o zíper, baixando o jeans até retirá-lo do corpo do outro, parando antes para tirar seus sapatos e meias. Nessa altura da diversão, Máscara já estava bem excitado, e ele suspirou aliviado quando sua ereção ficou livre do aperto que o tecido grosso lhe impunha.  
  
Afrodite olhou estupefato para o volume entre as pernas do cavaleiro de Câncer. "Minha Deusa, ele é enorme!" Sem se conter mais, tirou a roupa íntima do amigo, para confirmar suas expectativas.  
  
- Que foi, gatinha, é muito pra você? - Máscara perguntou sarcasticamente, notando que ela havia parado.  
  
- De forma alguma! - Afrodite segurou-o com uma das mãos, acariciando-o com movimentos decididos. Abaixou a cabeça, seus cabelos se espalhando pelo baixo ventre do cavaleiro de Câncer, e provocou-o com experiência, sua língua apenas tocando a ponta do seu membro. Máscara empurrava seus quadris, tentando fazer com que a tortura acabasse, mas Afrodite brincou com ele até que julgou ser suficiente. Levou então toda a ereção do outro em sua boca, ouvindo seu gemido rouco.  
  
O cavaleiro de Câncer empurrou os quadris instintivamente dentro da boca quente, que o acomodou com perícia. Ele sentia que se continuasse assim, não ia agüentar por muito tempo.  
  
Afrodite continuou com sua doce tarefa, e sem conseguir se conter, tocou-se com sua mão livre, uma vez que também já estava excitado.  
  
- Hum, que delícia... - Máscara falava ofegante. - Você é muito boa... Nunca me fizeram isso tão bem...  
  
Peixes olhou para o rosto de Câncer, sabendo que ele não mentiria numa hora dessas. Se ele soubesse... Aumentou o ritmo, sugando-o com vontade, sentindo que não ia demorar muito.  
  
Com um grito rouco, Máscara da Morte gozou dentro de sua boca. Afrodite esforçou-se para engolir todo o sêmen, mas um pouco ainda acabou escapando- lhe pelos cantos da boca. Limpou-se com as costas da mão, lambendo os lábios. Olhou para o homem ofegante na cama, vendado e algemado, vestindo apenas uma camisa totalmente aberta. Era uma visão e tanto.  
  
Foi quando notou a cruz que havia dado mais cedo para o amigo. Hipnotizado, foi para tocá-la com os dedos, mas Máscara da Morte, pressentindo o seu movimento, tentou se afastar, mesmo preso.  
  
- Não! Não se atreva a tocar nela! - Gritou, sua respiração ainda entrecortada.  
  
Afrodite olhou-o assustado. "Talvez ele tenha pensado que eu ia roubá-la!" Recuperando-se, comentou: - É muito bonita, foi presente da sua namorada, por acaso?  
  
- E eu lá tenho namorada? - Máscara respondeu, sua respiração já restabelecida. - Foi presente de um amigo...  
  
- Sei. E você se importa muito com esse amigo, pelo jeito... - Afrodite esperou ansioso pela resposta do outro.  
  
Máscara riu, irônico - Talvez ele seja o único que se importe comigo, nessa droga de Santuário!  
  
Afrodite não sabia se ficava feliz com a declaração do amigo, ou se sentia culpado pelo fato de estar enganando-o. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, mas ele tratou de enxugá-las rapidamente. Ele tinha culpa se gostava do amigo de um jeito menos convencional? Sabia que nunca seria correspondido, então fizera aquilo... Mas nada desculpava sua maldade.  
  
Levantou-se depressa da cama, sentindo uma necessidade terrível de ir embora, seu desejo se esvaindo rapidamente, sendo substituído pelo remorso.  
  
- Ei, volte aqui! Aonde você pensa que vai?!  
  
- Meus serviços acabaram! Só me pagaram pra isso!  
  
Máscara ficou desapontado. - Você poderia pelo menos me soltar? Quem sabe eu faço você mudar de idéia?  
  
E agora? Afrodite não tinha pensado naquilo! Não podia soltá-lo e fugir a tempo, antes que ele tirasse a venda! Talvez o melhor a fazer fosse se denunciar e aguardar o seu castigo por ter mentido ao seu melhor amigo.  
  
Conformado, sentou-se na cama, procurando a chave da algema, que havia deixado no criado mudo.  
  
Debruçou-se novamente sobre Máscara, alcançando suas mãos presas. Nesse momento, antes que ele pudesse abrir as algemas, o cavaleiro de Câncer manifestou-se novamente.  
  
- Sabe? Eu gostei de você... mesmo. - Afrodite descuidou e Máscara ergueu- se na cama, alcançando sua boca e beijando-o.  
  
Continua 


	3. Capítulo 3

Título: Presente de grego  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Máscara da Morte faz aniversário, e um presente de gosto duvidoso pode mudar sua vida...  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
- Sabe? Eu gostei de você... mesmo. - Afrodite descuidou e Máscara ergueu- se na cama, alcançando sua boca e beijando-o.  
  
Afrodite bem que pensou em se afastar, mas aquilo era um presente muito bom para ser recusado. Pensou em fazer de tudo com o amigo, menos beijá-lo! Correspondeu ao beijo, deixando o outro explorar sua boca com a língua.  
  
Se a garota era boa fazendo sexo oral, imagine se ela não beijava bem... Máscara da Morte provou seu próprio gosto na boca da estranha - coisa que nunca admitira com outras mulheres - deixando-se levar mais e mais por ela. Seus lábios eram macios, assim como toda ela, ele podia sentir. A atração que ele estava sentindo por aquela garota de programa era inexplicável... Nunca se sentira daquela forma!  
  
Afrodite desistiu da idéia de soltá-lo, e trouxe suas mãos até tocar os cabelos azuis revoltos, acariciando-os. Prolongou o beijo o máximo possível, mas o remorso começou a atormentá-lo novamente. Afastou-se com pesar do amigo, que não pode fazer nada, devido ao fato de ainda estar preso.  
  
- Por favor, me solte... - Máscara pediu.  
  
Afrodite se surpreendeu ao ouvir o amigo implorar daquela forma. Notou que o cavaleiro de Câncer estava novamente excitado. Mais uma vez, lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos. Quando o amigo descobrisse, sua morte ia ser pouco para compensar aquilo que tinha feito...  
  
- Eu vou te soltar, mas... por favor, aconteça o que acontecer, não se esqueça do que você falou agora a pouco.  
  
- Acontecer o quê? - Máscara perguntou, intrigado. - Eu disse que gostei de você, que mal há nisso?  
  
- E se eu... E se eu não for exatamente o que você imagina? - Afrodite perguntou, receoso, já soltando os pulsos do amigo.  
  
Máscara sentou-se na cama, desamarrando a venda. - Por que, você é tão feia assim? - O riso do cavaleiro de Câncer morreu em sua garganta ao ver os olhos azuis piscina marejados de lágrimas. - Você?!  
  
- Feio eu não sou... - Afrodite baixou os olhos, envergonhado. - Infelizmente, só não sou mulher...  
  
- Ora, seu... seu trapaceiro!  
  
Afrodite apertou os olhos, se encolhendo, preparando-se para o tapa que certamente viria. Como nada aconteceu, abriu os olhos, encarando novamente o amigo.  
  
Máscara encarava a parede, agarrando firmemente a cruz que ele havia lhe dado, seus dentes rangendo de raiva. Fechando os olhos, apenas perguntou: - Como você pode fazer isso comigo? Eu sempre te considerei um amigo! - sua voz era baixa, mas Afrodite podia sentir a raiva contida nela.  
  
- Sei que não tem desculpas, mas eu... tive ciúmes de você. Não quis que você fizesse sexo com uma qualquer que aqueles dois te mandaram...  
  
- E por isso você resolveu vir no lugar dela?! - Máscara não estava se conformando com a resposta do amigo. - Ela era uma qualquer, você não é! Era meu amigo, droga! Eu te respeitava!  
  
- Não precisa ficar nervoso, não aconteceu nada demais...  
  
- Como não aconteceu nada demais?! Eu fiquei excitado... Eu te beijei... E o pior de tudo, eu... eu gostei!  
  
Afrodite viu um fio de esperança para seu problema - E você vai negar que gostou, só porque eu não sou uma mulher? Você mesmo disse que estava sendo a sua melhor transa...  
  
Máscara da Morte afundou a cabeça entre suas mãos, tentando desesperadamente apagar tudo aquilo da sua cabeça. Ele estava tão confuso, que nem conseguira reagir como de costume, quebrando tudo. Aquele era um problema muito delicado pra resolver daquela forma. Aceitou amargamente que o motivo de estar gostando tanto daquilo era porque, inconscientemente, notara que a pessoa tinha alguma coisa diferente. Seu corpo o traíra, aceitando as carícias de outro homem. Olhou novamente para Afrodite, agora sentado de perfil para ele, também perdido em pensamentos. Se bem que Afrodite não podia ser chamado tecnicamente de homem... Observou o conjunto de couro que o amigo usava, que marcava sua cintura fina e suas coxas bem torneadas. Notou o cabelo sedoso caindo sobre seus ombros, e a pintinha charmosa em sua face. Droga, como ele não percebera que aquele perfume era dele? Afrodite se preocupara em enganá-lo nos mínimos detalhes, mas não conseguiu esconder seu cheiro característico de rosas.  
  
Afrodite, por sua vez, estava feliz em ainda estar vivo. Sentiu que o amigo resolvia dentro de si um dilema muito grande, e ele sabia qual seria o resultado: ele nunca mais voltaria a falar com ele, ignorando totalmente o que tinha acontecido, e se envergonharia pelo resto da vida pelo fato de quase ter feito sexo com outro homem... Notando que seu castigo não vinha, Peixes levantou-se juntando suas coisas. - Vou para o meu templo. Se você resolver me matar ou coisa parecida, estarei lá. Agora, se quiser tirar o gosto da minha boca da sua, lá fora está a vadia que os rapazes te mandaram... - Afrodite fungou. - Nem bonita ela é... Aquele cabelo não deve ver um creme a um bom tempo...  
  
Máscara da Morte viu Afrodite saindo, e as palavras de Mu de repente lhe voltaram a cabeça. "Um dia, meu amigo, você vai entender que o que realmente conta é o sentimento que se tem pela pessoa, não o sexo dela..." Máscara apertou os olhos, numa vã tentativa de não se deixar levar. "Se eu posso ter do meu lado uma pessoa que me entenda e que me faça feliz, não vou desperdiçar meu tempo correndo atrás de mulheres só pra fazer parte dos padrões normais da sociedade..."  
  
- Afrodite! Espera...  
  
O rapaz de cabelos verdes virou-se para fitar o homem sentado na cama. A camisa drapejada sobre seu corpo, displicentemente, escondendo pouco, deixando suas coxas musculosas a mostra. Afrodite suspirou. "Se pelo menos ele me aceitasse."  
  
- Vem aqui. - Máscara ordenou. - Tira logo essa roupa!  
  
Afrodite esbugalhou os olhos, sem entender nada. Máscara apressou-o. - Você não está aqui, mesmo? Já não chegamos tão longe? Se não der certo, ninguém precisa ficar sabendo... - O homem moreno ficou sem graça - Não custa nada tentar...  
  
Peixes achou que era algum truque, e que o outro ia fazê-lo de bobo, como jogá-lo pelado pelo Santuário afora.  
  
- Além do mais, ainda estou excitado. - Máscara acabou confessando.  
  
Afrodite notou que o outro falava a verdade, e tratou de tirar a roupa. Começou pelas botas, depois tirou o top, habilmente, mesmo o zíper sendo nas costas. Tirou a saia rapidamente, antes que o outro mudasse de idéia, e sentou-se na cama ao lado de seu amor. Aproveitou para tirar sua camisa, deixando-o também totalmente nu.  
  
Câncer beijou-o novamente, para ter certeza que aquele sentimento bom não havia ido embora com a descoberta. Realmente, sentia bem, muito bem. Acariciou os cabelos verdes macios, trazendo Peixes para mais perto de si, segurando-o pela nuca.  
  
Beijaram-se durante um bom tempo, até que Máscara da Morte decidiu que era tudo ou nada. Ergueu o outro cavaleiro, sentando-o em seu colo, de forma que as costas de Afrodite repousassem em seu peito. Peixes gemeu em antecipação, sentindo a ereção do amigo roçar-lhe as nádegas. Ergueu-se um pouco, para que o outro pudesse encaixar-se melhor entre elas, e deixou-se ser penetrado, sua cabeça tombando sobre o ombro de Máscara da Morte.  
  
Câncer, por sua vez, estava louco de desejo, sentindo sua ereção entrar totalmente no corpo apertado de Afrodite. Fez uma coisa que nunca imaginou que faria: afagou com uma das mãos o sexo do companheiro, sentindo este estremecer de prazer, apertando-o mais ainda. Continuou manipulando-o, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas, ouvindo Afrodite gemer e pedir mais. Máscara agarrou com a mão livre a cintura do cavaleiro de Peixes, ajudando- o a se mover sobre ele. Depois de algum tempo naquele ritmo, os dois já estavam suados, e Máscara da Morte sentiu Afrodite estremecer, gozando em sua mão. Antes que ele pudesse se sentir desconfortável com a situação, Peixes agarrou sua mão, lambendo fora o sêmen de seus dedos, chupando-os maliciosamente. Sem conseguir se conter, acabou gozando dentro de Afrodite, deixando escapar um rugido animal.  
  
Esgotado, Máscara da Morte deitou-se na cama, trazendo Afrodite consigo, acomodando-o ao seu lado. Fitou o teto do quarto, enquanto o outro passava as unhas preguiçosamente por seu peito.  
  
- E então, o que achou da experiência? - Peixes perguntou, tentando sondar se haveria uma próxima vez.  
  
- Eu acho que você já está abusando, seu curioso! - Máscara não ia admitir que tinha gostado tão fácil assim. - Veja se dorme, que eu não vou deixar você sair do meu templo a essa hora da noite, pra todos verem!  
  
- Hum... - Afrodite concordou. Pela resposta que ele lhe dera, teve certeza de que haveria uma segunda vez, e quem sabe outras... Nunca imaginou que sua travessura fosse dar tão certo.  
  
Os dois se ajeitaram para dormir. Máscara da Morte, antes de adormecer, ainda teve tempo de pensar que nunca tinha feito um sexo tão bom, tinha que dar o braço a torcer.  
  
Já Afrodite, quase adormecendo, teve a incomoda sensação de que estava esquecendo alguma coisa importante...  
  
"Minha Deusa! A vadia!!!"  
  
Fim  
  
Nota da autora:  
  
Quero dedicar essa fic para a Pipe, que adora esse casal, e a todos que acompanharam e deixaram seus comentários ou enviaram e-mails. Espero que tenham gostado!  
  
Um abraço!  
  
Bélier 


End file.
